Teen Titans Sonfic Collection
by gothraven2592
Summary: Oneshot songfics. Rated for language and violence in future additions. Range from Romance, Friendship, Action. Will include BBRae and RobStar, possibly CyJinx
1. Gaurded

**_disclaimer: i do not own teen titans or the song gaurded. The songis by Disturbed_**

**_a/n: this is my 2nd sonfic. thecollection its in is gonna b random sonfics i do. they r all one shots unless i make an eplige or something like that but i will tell u if its one.soon i will b posting one that was deleted for some reason. also im working on a revise of it so keep cheking baq._**

A young changeling stood in front of a goth's bedroom. His name? Garfield Logan, but to his friends, known as Beast Boy. The goth whom I speak of was known as Raven. Not many people understood the depths of the "creepy rocker chick" They did not realize how dangerous and fragile she really was. Like a time bomb, she had to be treated with the up most care. One emotion out of line and the town of Jump City, along with the rest of the world, would cease to exist as we know it. Unlike most people, she didn't feel emotion. Its not that she couldn't, she didn't allow herself to in order to protect the people she cared most about. But Garfield understood, and he was willing to take a chance. He knocked on the door. As it slid open, the purple haired teen poked her head out, "What?" Beast Boy started to sweat and gathered his nerve. "Raven, I love you!" The goth started at him expressionless, it seemed. A closer look and he saw Raven was near tears. She slammed the door quickly.

**Guarding yourself from the love of another  
Left you with nothing tonight  
Why does it sound like the devil is laughing  
Leaving me haunted tonight  
You did decide  
**

Raven ran to her enchanted mirror. She allowed her self to be sucked in, soon enough she landed with a thud. Tears streaked her face, rolling down slowly to her chin. Why was she cursed in suck a horrid way? Being born to the most powerful demon. It corrupted her life. She couldn't live as a normal being. Raven had to bottle up feeling, she couldn't let Beast Boy bring it out. It was too dangerous. And yet she wanted to. Looking up, she saw her emotions Anger and Affection. "Why?" the goth said, "Why do you love him?" she looked at Affection, "You know I'm not supposed to feel. And its all your fault!" she pointed at Anger, the representation of her father. "I hate you! You taunt me! You know I want him, but I cant. If it wasn't for you I could love him safely!" Anger laughed menacingly, "You're my slave, whether you want to be on not! You have no choice. You were put here to serve me by being the portal when the time comes!"

**  
Now I want you, when you're gone, and now it's like  
You're holding something just in front of me  
Well then, I can't allow this to become another  
One of those times that I'm left in the cold, dead  
There's no compromise  
Just another tie  
I know I need to sever  
**

Her tears fell faster. The very thing she avoided came stronger than ever. Emotion. Pain. Love. Sadness. Rage. A whole blur that left her confused. Her wall of protection was coming down. NO! She wouldn't break. Sure she wanted to love freely, but Raven couldn't risk the lives of the human race. Slowly the goth gained control. She pushed her thoughts of feeling to the furthest parts of her mind. She made herself cold and emotionless once again. The pale teen dried her face.

**  
Guarding yourself from the love of another  
Left you with nothing tonight  
Why does it sound like the devil is laughing  
Leaving me haunted tonight  
You did decide  
**

Finding her way to the exit of her mirror, Raven entered her dark room. She sensed a presence still out side of her door. Whether it was Beast Boy or another member of the team, she couldn't tell. Either way she didn't want to talk to anyone. She tried to meditate but she was constantly interrupted by her own thoughts. _Azerath….Beast Boy… Metrion… Beast Boy… Zinthos… Beast Boy. STOP IT AFFECTION!_ She was supposed have control! What about Garfield made her break?

**  
Ever haunted, by the trappings of this life  
Sweet redemption, just in front of me  
Well now, it seems once again that I've lost another  
One of the one's that have broke through the wall  
Damned  
Fate won't compromise  
I have sold my soul,  
And now the devil's laughing  
You did decide  
**

Raven had control until he said those 3 small words. The same ones she thought she would never hear in a sense used towards her. I love you. That stupid prophecy was ruining everything. The goth would never be allowed to live freely and eventually she would be sacrificed as the portal for her father. She wouldn't ever have a relationship. Never have a wedding. Never have a child. Never be able to say I love you. And then she would die. Raven doubted anyone would care. Well maybe Garfield would.

**  
You were bold and strong, and ready to begin your life  
All for nothing, you were sacrificed  
You began alone, and so it will be when you die  
All for nothing, will you be remembered?  
You did decide  
**

Meanwhile in another dimension, Trigon was laughing evilly. _It wont be much longer. Once my daughter lets down her guard, Raven will have an emotional breakdown. It will weaken her. It will make it easier for me to take over the puny planet earth._

Guarding yourself from the love of another  
Left you with nothing tonight  
So now you know why the devil is laughing  
He left you with nothing tonight  
You did decide

_ok people time 2 tell me if u like it. just clik the little button. constructive critisim appreciated._


	2. Missing: original

This is a songfic about BBRae. Very sad. The song is "missing" by Evanescence. You just gotta love their songs.

Missing

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

Raven looked off the roof of the titans tower. It had been a week since Terra had joined the team. _Terra, How I despise that blonde earthmover. I just cant trust her! And she's all Beast Boy cares about anymore. Oh my god! Am I jealous? I cant be! Why would I want Beast Boy? He's abnoxious and rude, but he can be sweet and caring, and lovable, and cute… Do I love him? No I cant. **But you do!** Shut up love. **You know I'm right.** _Raven couldn't deny it_. Yes. I love Beast Boy. Which is why I have to go. I don't want to get hurt. He loves Terra, not me… _

**You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?  
**

Raven leapt off of the tower. Right before smacking into the unforgiving ground her soul form emerged and carried her off into the distance.

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

The violet haired teen landed in an area unfamiliar to her. Tears streaked down her cheeks. Raven started sobbing violently before crashing onto the floor. _He loves her not me. Does he even know I'm gone? Will he even care? Will he even miss me?_

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Raven reached into her cloak and pulled out a knife that glinted in the moon light. She took a shaky breath before slowly slicing her wrists. Warm crimson poured on her hands. Salty tears fell from her eyes and fell into the forming puddle. Black started to engulf her. She was so close. It was like a dream. A light appeared at the end of a long tunnel. She started running towards it. _This is it!_ She put a hand in before fully waking in.

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

Oh I know this one is so sad, but I thought it was perfect for a love/depression story. Plez leave Reviews. –gothraven2592 


End file.
